


Draco Malfoy and the Nightmare Curse

by sabershadowkat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, fic fragment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat





	Draco Malfoy and the Nightmare Curse

Draco Malfoy is cursed with intense nightmares and his Slytherin dorm mates make him leave. He is placed by himself in a room at Hogwarts. He is still a part of Slyerin, has classes and eats with them. Harry Potter also has his own room down the hall from Draco for similar reasons (Harry’s day/nightmares are Voldemort visions of the present). Draco and Harry make a deal with each other to wake one another if they’re having a nightmare. There is a mirror spell that lets them see into each other’s room. Neither of them sleep much and both refuse to take sleep potions because they’re afraid they won’t be able to wake up if they have nightmare, to escape it.  
*~*~*

Draco sits up suddenly with a sharp gasp. He shakes his head like a horse, waking early from a nightmare. He is sprawled on the floor in his school uniform: grey slacks, grey sweater with green piping over white shirt, with the green and silver striped tie gone and the top two buttons of his shirt undone. His eye catches the mirror showing him Harry’s room, and he sees Harry in the throes of his own nightmare. He gets up, runs to Harry’s room, and bolts inside.

Harry is sleeping on the floor, has been since the beginning of term so he wouldn’t fall out of bed during his nightmares. A thin blanket is pulled over his waist, his bare arms flailing and his head jerking on the pillow as he screams. "No! Stop! Please, no!"

Draco straddles Harry on the floor, grabs his shoulders and shakes. "Potter! Wake up!"

Harry tosses his head wildly, still screaming. "Nooo!"

Draco slaps Harry, a red hand print blooming immediately on his cheek. Harry’s eyes fly open, but they are still unfocused. "Look at me, Potter!"

Harry continues to thrash, seeing something that wasn’t in the room with them.

Draco clasps Harry’s cheeks between his hands, holding Harry’s head still. "Look at me, Potter!" Draco exclaims again, leaning close to the other boy. Harry screams in his face.

In desperation, idiocy, and effort to shock Harry awake, Draco slams his mouth down over Harry’s and thrusts his tongue between the parted lips, snogging him roughly. His tongue rakes along the sensitive roof of Harry’s mouth, and Harry’s freezes suddenly. Draco pulls back, raises up slightly, and looks into Harry’s eyes. "Potter, are you awake?"

Harry’s eyes are focused and aware, his hot, panting breath gusting across Draco’s skin. Suddenly, he throws his arms around Draco’s neck and pulls him into another kiss.

Their teeth clack together, blunt edges bruising soft lips. An unexpected tongue is thrust into Draco’s mouth and his surprise vanishes under a wave of hormones. His eyelids fall shut and he begins kissing back, with all the desperation and expertise of a sixteen year old boy. The kiss is wet and sloppy and non-gentle. Their breathing was loud in the otherwise silent dorm room.

Draco is engulfed by lust and a desire to forget the nightmares, to replace them with something else for a while, and he knows Harry feels the same. Harry scrabbles at Draco’s sweater and Draco breaks the kiss long enough to pull it and his shirt over his head. He tosses it away. Harry shoves at the blanket between them. Draco shifts, helping to push it down. He toes off his shoes and sprawls on top of Harry again, bare chest to bare chest, their clothed lower bodies pressing intimately together, as they resume their hungry kissing.

Draco insinuates his knee between Harry’s legs. He feels Harry’s erection digging into his hip, Harry’s thigh pressing against Draco’s own erection. Draco thrusts downward against Harry. Harry makes a strangled sound, bucking upwards in return. The kissing becomes wilder. Harry’s nails dig into Draco’s shoulders, cutting half moons into the bare skin. His legs curls over Draco’s hip, changing the angle of their bodies as they dry hump in the nest of blankets on the floor.

Harry comes first with a gurgle, throwing his head back, clunking his chin hard on Draco’s face. The pain doesn’t register to Draco, the long column of Harry’s exposed throat drawing his attention. He latches on to the bared skin of Harry’s neck, sucking a bruise into existence directly over Harry’s Adam’s apple. Rubbing hard against Harry’s leg, Draco comes with a shudder in his slacks, Harry’s harsh panting loud in his ears.

Draco slumps atop of Harry and doesn’t move. His wits are scattered like marbles on the hardwood floor. Harry is slighter than Draco, but he doesn’t protest, instead grasps Draco tighter until the pain of Harry’s fingernails ripping into his skin brings him back to the here and now.

Draco pushes up on his forearms, bracketing Harry’s head, and stares down at the other boy. Wide green eyes, flushed cheeks, and wet swollen lips greet his gaze. He swallows convulsively and moves to get up. Harry reacts almost violently, latching on to Draco with all his strength. "Don’t go," he begs. "Don’t leave me alone. Please."

"Potter—"

"Malfoy, please."

Draco disentangles himself, but does not stand. He kneels beside Harry, who pushes up on his hand, features twisted in desperation, fear, and a sliver of hope. Something inside Draco fractures like glass. Draco nods. "I won’t," he promises.

The two boys are in the Great Hall long before breakfast begins, sitting at the Slytherin table together in their school robes, with Harry at the very end by the main doors and Draco beside him. They both look exhausted, their wan faces colored only by the deep lavender circles under their eyes, although Draco’s hair is perfect and his robes crisp. The other students know Draco is living in Gryffindor tower because of his nightmares – keeping a secret in a boarding school the size of Hogwarts is impossible. Seeing Harry sitting at the Slytherin table is very odd, however, and as the Great Hall starts to fill, mostly with early-bird-catches-the-worm-Ravenclaws and ambitious Slytherins, the students all stare at Harry and Draco as they find their seats.

The food appears on the tables at precisely seven o’clock. Draco dishes his and Harry’s plates. "Eat, Potter. We don’t want to pass out from lack of nutrition."

 

Harry sits, shoulders slumped, and stares listlessly at the food on his plate.

"Eat," Draco repeats, "or I’ll force feed you." He watches Harry out of the corner of his eye while cutting his own food and taking a bite of sausage. It tastes rancid, but he forces himself to swallow.

Draco is about to use his fork and shove a piece of food in Harry’s mouth when Harry stiffens and his eyes roll back behind his glasses. Draco drops his fork to his plate with a clatter and catches Harry before he falls backwards off the bench seat. "Potter!"

Harry begins convulsing. Draco shakes Harry hard. He knows it’s a vision courtesy of the Dark Lord and he wants to wake Harry from it as soon as he can. "Potter! Wake up! Open your eyes!"

The Great Hall falls silent, everyone watching the drama unfold. Draco twines his hand into Harry’s perpetually messy hair, drags his head around, and seals their lips together. The shock of the kiss worked before, though it led to something for which Draco wasn’t quite prepared, but Draco wanted Harry awake now.

Draco thrusts his tongue inside Harry’s mouth, rubbing the tip against the bumpy palate. Harry stops jerking abruptly. Draco pulls away to see Harry’s eyes focused normally, although the green irises are foggy with sadness and fear. "Okay there, Potter?"

Harry shakes his head no, his eyes filling with tears. A sob breaks from deep in his chest. He moves suddenly, burying his face against Draco’s neck, and begins to cry.

The fractures inside Draco break completely.

He shifts awkwardly, getting his leg over the bench seat so he’s straddling it, and pulls Harry closer. Harry’s glasses dig into the side of Draco’s neck, but he doesn’t care. Closing his eyes, Draco presses his cheek against Harry’s forehead and beings to rock slowly and hum a tuneless song, like his mother used to do when he was small. Draco could feel the weight of the other students’ stares on him and Harry. He didn’t care.

 

End


End file.
